Memories Of Us
by Jizze-ya
Summary: [ Drarry . Draco/Harry DMHP DM/HP] once a wedding vow is made you should keep it for the rest of your life, Draco and Harry hold into that believe really tight. no matter how everything has changed a lot during all the year that they had spend together... -Another alternate universe of Harry Potter that come from my weird imagination-


**AUTHOR NOTE : I HAVE EVER PUBLISHED THIS STORY IN OTHER FANFICTION PLATFORM UNDER A DIFFERENT PEN NAME AND DIFFERENT CHARACTER BUT I TAKE THEM DOWN. I DO ADD SOME PART THAT I NEVER WRITE TO THE ORIGINAL VERSION OF THIS FANFICTION. I hope you enjoy this story, im so sorry before if I made so many grammatical error in this short ff because English is not my first language and also this is the first ever fanfiction that I ever write in English, I do appreciate any encouraging criticism and supportive comment. Thank you, I hope you will enjoy the story**

 _Once upon a time in your life you will found a person that will be your partner in life – Soulmate, you two will grow old old together, become each other teacher in this life. This is just a slice of story from their long journey. Time was indeed move so fast, feels more like an enemy than an old friend. But one thing that makes you hold on for so long and willing to spend this short amount of time that god had given to you is the memories that you made with your loved ones._

 _"did you remember this song?" he asked with a gentle smile on his lips_

 _"we're going to go on a walk? Aren't you suppose to be tired?" she said_

 _"it's our son, he said he want to come to our house tomorrow"_

 _"thank you verry much..."_

 _And for Draco he wouldn't even regret every single step that he already took to be with his love of live, for him Harry is a treasure that he will keep till he can't keep it anymore, a home for him when he was tired of everything around him, a teacher that had been taught him lot of precious thing in his short journey called live..._

~••Happy Reading••~

The sun shine bright today, radiating its warmth to wake all being on earth, Draco just woke up and smile, he cannot found a warm body that he will usually found before he start his day, he knew where his husband is, Draco stretched his muscle a bit, his body doesn't work the same as in his 20. He stood up and made his way to bath room to took a shower, after that he cooked some breakfast for them. Draco only shows a gentle smile when he found his husband was sitting on a chair beside a window with a direct view to their garden, it was his husband daily routine since this past five years and Draco knew it – very well, every detail of his lover activity at home, he walks closer to his husband and kneeled in front of him, he just staring at Draco in a blank expression, as if he had no clue of who is the man in front of him "who are you?" he said coldly, Draco just smile and hold his hand gently, he let out a deep sigh before showing a warm smile to his lover "I'm your husband, Draco Malfoy and we're married for this past 33th years, this is your wedding ring—he shows him a ring that wrapped nicely on his lover's ring-finger —and this was mine" he showed his wedding ring.

He just smile and nods "i will try to remember that, i swear" he said "and i will remind you everyday that you're my husband and I'm yours" Draco said with a gentle smile plastered on his lips "I'm hungry..." Harry held Draco's hand "come on let's have our break fast together" Draco helped her to stood up and leads her to the dining room.

 _His name is Harry..._

 _He always spent his morning by sitting on that chair for this past five year..._

 _He used to dance when he was young..._

 _We met at Yule Ball, on our 4thyear at Hogwarts..._

They enjoyed their breakfast while listening to a music that Draco had been played before they start to eat, Harry enjoyed his breakfast just like a little kid, his emerald eyes keep radiating happiness and it makes draco much happier each time he look into his eyes.

' _Eyes are the window of the soul, and his soul were still the same as the first time we met, A soul that meant to be my other half until death do us part_ '

Harry keep chewing his food while his left hand were up in the air, his fingers moves up and down following the melody from the music, Draco just can't looked away from his precious one "did you remember this song? You like it?" he asked with a gentle voice an a slight of smile on his lips "yes, i used to dance to this song when i was young...i wish i could go back to that time" Harry answered with the most beautiful smile that Draco have ever seen in this world – a smile that never fail to make Draco fall in love with Harry, over and over again. "yes, you're a great dancer back then" Draco caress Harry's cheeks gently and give him a kiss on his forehead.

It's just another weekend, Draco was taking care of their garden and Harry is just relaxing on a chair and watching over Draco taking care of the garden, Draco could easily order the House Elf to do their garden but he didn't. Gardening is one of the thing that Harry love to do in his spare time as an Auror, all the plant that has been planted here was Harry's work and Draco want to take care of it because Harry can't do the gardening anymore.

"hey! I want a new rose...the white one! Can you buy it today?" Harry yelled at him hoping that Draco would heard his voice, Draco just raised his thumb as 'Yes' to Harry's request, he never said no to what Harry has ever resqueasted to him. 'drrrrt...drrrrt'

Draco's phone on the table was vibrates as a call came in "can i pick it up? You're still busy with my garden, it's from your son! I think he was looking for you" Harry said while showing Draco's phone in his hand "yes, sure" Draco answered, Harry walked towards his direction while holding Draco's phone "he said he wants to talk to you, his name was Scorpius if im not wrong" he said Draco just smile and said thanks to Harry "after i talk to him, im going to talk to you about something" Draco said as he took his phone from Harry's hand, Harry just went back to his place and keep watching Draco taking care of his garden.

A beautiful smiles appears on Harry's lips as he see how happy Draco when he was talking to his son on the phone, Harry felt his heart get warm each time he saw Draco smiling like that.

"i'll be gone for a moment, im going to buy the rose, but promise me one thing" he said as he stood up and met her confused face "did i asked for a new flower?" Harry asked while looking into Draco's silvery blue eyes "yes you did, now promise me that you wouldn't go out side while im go okay?, just take a look on this photo album and before you finished it i'm already back home and plant the rose for you" he handed her a black colored photo album, it has His and Draco's name on it written in a silver ink, Harry took it and nods "i'll be back soon Love" Draco gives Harry a goodbye kiss before closing the door and went to a gardening shop near their house, "isn't he just a gardener? Then why he called me Love?" Harry keep questioning him self while looking on the first page of the photo album.

 _His name is Harry_

 _Sometimes she talk to me in a high tone..._

 _He has a great interest in gardening..._

 _He can cook a really wondeful appel pie, he's a master on it..._

Harry started to remembered some moment in his live, he saw a picture of a newly wed and behind them is a house there's a note under that photo

 **"Draco's and Harry's house we will spend our time in this place until our hair turns white, there's no place better than our home" ㅡDH**

He smiled as his eyes glued into the picture, recalling all the memory that he had in this house with Draco, Harry turned to the next page, he saw a picture of a new born on that page and also a small note under that picture.

 **"our precious little Scorpie, I hope he will grow up and be a great man just like his father, Dad love you very much son, Daddy loves you from the universe and back"- Harry**

And under that note there is another note

 **"hey baby boy, thank you for coming to our live, Father and Daddy will do the best to rise you well and hope you'll grow up and be a strong boy so father can teach you how to play Quidditch, we loves you from the heaven and back son. Daddy has been through a lot of pain just to bring you to this wonderful world, that's why we have to be a strong man to protect Dad, okay?"- Draco**

Harry really enjoyed the photo album that Draco gave to him, she tried to remembered all the things slowly even tough it always end up with he that will forgot some of it again in the next day or in the evening, he heard a knock from the door she stood up and opened the door and hug Draco's tightly "welcome home darling" Harry said happily as he kiss Draco's cheelc gently.

Dracos kissed Harry's forehead gently "glad that you're remember me this time, I'll put this flower near you favorite window so you could see it every morning, you like it?" he asked and showed him the flower that he bought "yes" she just smiled and sit back on the couch in the living room, Draco came to the living room an sat next to her "so you already take a look the photo album?" Draco asked, she just nods as an answer "you want me to tell a story about our past?" Draco asked "yes please" she put her head on Draco's lap "then..let's begin from the first time we meet, it was a beautiful Yule Ball that Hogwarts held on our 4th year there..."

Draco tells Harry about every single memory that they've been trough as a friends, lovers then husband, Draco always remembered every single thing that had had happen to them, he never forgot that, the memory just like happen yesterday for him he remembered it vividly, clearly. Draco keep stroking Harry's hair gently while telling him about their story "you know, Scorpius will come here tomorrow, you like it?" he asked "hum" he hums as an answer "and our grandson too, right?" she asked "yes, you're right" Draco looked at her face and smile, he sing an old song until Harry fall asleep – Harry's favorite song, it was a song that he sung when he was proposing her many years ago.

"are we going to go on a walk?" Harry asked as she saw Draco wore his shoes and sweater and holding Harry's shoes "yes, now sit and I will help you wear these shoes okay" Harry just stare at him with a confused face "aren't you suppose to be tired and too old for a walk? And who are you?" Harry asked, Draco just smile while try to put on a shocks on Harry's feet "no im not, and I'm your husband and my name is Draco" he said.

They were walking along the park Draco's held his hand gently "Draco..." Harry said, softly almost like a whisper "yes, is your feet hurt? You wants me to carry you?" Draco asked in a worried tone "no im fine, can i ask you something?" Harry looked up to see Draco's face, he looked directly into Draco's silvery blue eyes, it's always be his favorite pair of eyes for the rest of his live, Harry can see a faith, love, care, responsibility and warmth every single time he look into that silvery blue windows of soul "sure, what do you want to ask?" Draco look directly into Harry's eyes and smiled "why you wouldn't leave me when you know that i can't remember anything? Even sometimes i forgot who iam...may i know why?" he asked carefully, Draco could sense some sadness and despair in his voice, Draco held Harry's body closer to him and warps his arm around his fragile shoulder "it's cold we better walks home now" he said as they walked "that was one of promises that i had made as our wedding vow, i will take you as my loving wedded husband, trough thick and thin, in health and sick, and i will always taking a good care of you until i can't open my eyes on the next morning, i won't leave you no matter what happen in our live" he said "thankyou very much...im such a terriable person...i can't take a good care of you in a proper way...and make you do lot of thing for me" Harry said as he held Draco's arm tight "no, you're not...you know you're the best thing that ever happen to me in my life, i wouldn't regret do lot of thing for you, and im so lucky to have you in my life" Draco said.

It was just another autumn that Draco and Harry will pass together as a couple, he will always keep his promise to him and Harry will do his best to make Draco smile, Once upon a time in your life you will found a person that will be your partner in life – Soulmate, you two will grow old old together, become each other teacher in this life. And for Draco he wouldn't even regret every single step that he already took to be with the love of his life, for him Harry was a treasure that he will keep till he can't keep it anymore, a home for him when he was tired of everything around him, a teacher that had been taught him lot of precious thing in his short journey called live, and for Harry even though he can't remember anything properly since the past 5 years, Draco and Scorpius will be the most precious gift from god that he will always try to remember in every single day of his live. Both of Draco and Harry was really thankful that they were made for each other, just like a piece of jigsaw that will complete each other. Draco him self still remember their wedding vow vividly, a vow that make him stay, a vow that tied him and his love till the death do them part, a vow that make them love each other more more and more in every single day...

 _His name is Harry James Potter-Malfoy_

 _He get cold easily when winter is right around the corner..._

 _He loves to take a walk at the park..._

 _He is my husband_

 _And he had been suffering from Alzheimer this past five years_

 ** _!THE END!_**

•••

 ** _"I Draco Malfoy, take the Harry James Potter to my lovely wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and worst, for richer and poorer, in sickness and health, to love, cherish and protect till death do us part"_**

 ** _"I Harry James Potter, take the Draco Malfoy to my wedded husband, to have and to hold...from this day forward, for better for worst, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health to love to cherish and to obey till death do us part"_**

 **Till death do us part...**

See you in the next oneshot project. Love, Alexis

Don't forget to leave any

comment or like u


End file.
